Stand By Me
by Evilsister95
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are best friends. They're secretly harbouring feelings for each other but rejection and loss of friendship keeps them both from expressing it. So what happens when Soujiro comes into the picture and he's Kaoru's ticket to move on? Will overprotective, jealous Kenshin try to win her back?
1. Toppled Over

**DISCLAIMIER: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN (UNFORTUNATELY)**

**AN: Enjoy! And ALL reviews are accepted! **

**TOPPLED OVER**

_RINNG RINGG! RINNG! _Kaoru peeked from under the cover and glared at her alarm clock, _'Damn thing! Hmm breaking it would only make Megumi think I'm an abusive woman!'_

"KAORU! Do you know what time it is? You're gonna be late! GET UPP!" said Misao as she jumped on her bed, and bounced up and down, ruining Kaoru's all-too perfect dream.

"Misao! Do you have to be so loud? You know not everyone's a morning person like you!" Kaoru retorted as she made her way to the dorm's private bathroom. Hiten High, one of Tokyo's most prestigious schools.

Kaoru groaned as she rummaged through her drawer looking for her shirt, instead she found an oversized hoodie saying "I love nerds". She quickly threw in on and realized her 'roomies', Megumi and Misao, had already left without her. As soon as realization hit her, Kaoru grabbed her bag and ran for it. On the way to her group's usual meeting spot she toppled over someone. As she looked up, friendly Cobalt met determined Azure. A smile was planted on the face of the victim, Kaoru knowing it was rude to stare apologized profusely.

"I'm so so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Gomen nasi" Kaoru bowed her head.

"Oh don't worry about it! It's not every day a beautiful girl who actually likes nerds comes attacking you! By the way my name's Soujiro Seta." Said the boy with a grin plastered to his face.

Kaoru blushed at his comment and held out her hand "Kamiya. Kaoru Kamiya! Pleased to meet you, and I'm really sorry but I'm in a hurry. I'll see you around Soujiro-san" Kaoru exclaimed as she ran off. Soujiro watched the raven headed beauty round the corner.

"You can bet on it, Kaoru-san" smirked Soujiro as he picked up his books and made his way towards his locker.

Kaoru ran dodging anymore unnecessary "hurdles", after all not everyone was as nice as Soujiro. '_Soujiro_' that name kept repeating in her mind, she blushed at the thought. '_Get it together Kamiya! What will Kenshin think when he see's you all red! Speaking of certain red heads' _

"Hey Kaoru! Over here!" Kenshin waved at her, Kaoru smiled and made her way over. She could already hear Sano's whiney voice about Megumi being a kitsune. '_Any minute now' _Kaoru thought, then she heard it _THUMP. _

"Oww! What was that for?" Sano yelled. Megumi ignored him and turned to Kaoru.

"Hey! Oh my god Kaoru! What on earth are you wearing?" screeched Megumi.

'Hmf, it's not that bad! Not everyone can look as good as you KITSUNE' Kaoru thought but instead said "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"We are so going to get you out of that, you should be happy I have an extra shirt on me right now. And you can't wear that! It's just so..so huge!"

Just then Kenshin stepped in and calmly stated "Megumi, I think she looks fine."

"Of course you do Kenshin!" said Misao smirking, mischievousness was practically radiating off of her as she clung to Aoshi's arm with happiness.

Kaoru flushed at her implications and looked over to see her chatting away with Aoshi. _'Hmm not much of a talker is he. I don't see what Misao see's in him. But like they say opposites attract?' _

_BRINGG BRINNG_

Kaoru and Kenshin made their way towards the Math wing, silently enjoying each other's company.

Kaoru peeked from the corner of her eyes studying Kenshin's delicate features; his bangs swayed and brought the beautiful color of his eyes out. To put it simply he was a girl magnet. The fact that most girls came to Kenshin for "hair advice" didn't do her sudden urges to run her hands through his mane justice.

Suddenly Kenshin looked back at Kaoru with concern written over his face, "Kaoru are you ok? Do you wanna go back to your dorm room?"

Kaoru smiled anxiously at his worry, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Now let's get to class!"

"Are you sure? You're kind of red all over." Kenshin stretched his arm to feel Kaoru's forehead. "You could just be coming down with the seasonal flu!" Kaoru slapped Kenshin's hand away irritated.

"Kenshin! Sit down! You know how Hajime gets when he sees us talking!" Kaoru hissed as she pulled him down to the seat beside her. Just then Hajime entered the classroom with a cigarette dangling from his hand as he leisurely exhaled all the toxins. He surveyed his students with immense disgust and pity.

"Hmf, well might as well introduce you ingrates to our new student. Great! Another idiot thrown my way again to uselessly teach!" Hajime whispered viciously cursing whoever was behind this.

"Everyone please welcome your new classmate, Soujiro Seta" Hajime. Soujiro stood at the front of the class and bowed respectfully when Kaoru caught his eye and he smiled genuinely. This action, however, did not go unnoticed by Kenshin.

"Hey Kaoru, Do you know that guy?" Kenshin whispered curiously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this to you guys, but I sort of bumped into him this morning. Literally! But he was real nice about him. You have to meet him Ken." Kaoru said under her breath.

"Oh really? Well I guess I'll HAVE to meet him now. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Kenshin muttered mockingly, fortunately Kaoru didn't hear the sarcasm in his tone, and opted to listen to Soujiro's introduction about himself.

"HIMURA! DETENTION! How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT UP?" barked Hajime at Kenshin. Kenshin cursed profusely hoping luck was on his side and that Hajime would drop dead but apparently that wasn't the case, "HIMURA! ARE YOU STILL MUTTERING! Get out of my class!" Kenshin glared at Hajime knowing it was a losing cause, and trudged out to the hallway, profaning all the while. Kaoru just smirked at his behaviour. Soujiro sat down in the empty seat which was just 'voluntarily' emptied beside Kaoru and smiled.


	2. Miss Independent

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN NOR DO I OWN PARANORMAL ACTIVITY 2**

**AN: THE RK CREW IS AROUND 18 YRS OLD, AND THEIR HITEN DORMS ARE LIKE APARTMENTS. THEY ARE CONSIDERABLY LARGER THAN A NORMAL DORM. **

-Dorm Setting-

"Kaoru! Help us clean up! The guys are coming over today; we're having a movie night." Megumi exclaimed as she buzzed around the dorm gathering the strewn clothes.

"Umm how come I wasn't informed about this movie night earlier?" questioned Kaoru with anxiety rising in the pit of her stomach.

"Why would we need to inform you? You of all people should know we ALWAYS have movie night on Fridays."

"Well Megumi, I can't really hang out with you guys tonight. I umm have plans" Kaoru mumbled the last part, but knowing Megumi it wouldn't get past her.

Megumi stood shocked "Kaoru this is the first time I've seen you WILLINGLY give up quality time with Kenshin!"

"No you don't understand! Soujiro, this new kid in our math class, needs help studying. I'm just going over to his dorm to study and show him where we are and stuff!" Kaoru blushed at Megumi's comment. "And it's not like Kenshin would care. Megumi at least cut me some slack please."

_THUMP THUMP_

"Sano! Can you seriously knock like man next time? It seems like your partially dying on the door!" Megumi huffed as the boys entered their dorm. Kenshin scanned the living room area and saw no Kaoru. Megumi looked from the corner of her eye as she saw him trying to hide the fact that he was looking for Kaoru. Megumi feeling sorry for Kenshin said to the whole group "Oh and Kaoru told me to tell you guys that she wouldn't be having movie night with us. She's umm busy."

"Busy? When the hell is Jouchan ever busy for KENSHIN?" Sano thundered

Megumi gave him THE look, not just any look, but the look that said 'if you don't shut up now I'll slowly break you limb from limb, and make sure you're never able to see the world again!'

"Oh alright, Megumi umm where is Kaoru though?" Kenshin asked steadying his all too impatient voice.

Megumi knowing this question was bound to come up turned around and replied as quietly as possible "She's with Soujiro. She said he needed help studying." Knowing Kenshin nothing would get past him "Kaoru said she'll be back in an hour or so."

'_Dammit! She left; sometimes that woman seriously drives me crazy. How am I supposed to protect her when she keeps running off like that! Soujiro!' _

"Megumi how long has she been gone?"

Megumi smirked "Hmm Kenshin, I think about 45 minutes?"

"Alright, but if she doesn't come in another 45, I'm going to get her myself?"

"Suit yourself Ken-san, it's not my life"

The group settled in for a movie, they all planned on watching 'Paranormal Activity 2'. Misao as Megumi reflected had said earlier that a horror movie was the perfect excuse for holding on to her 'dear Aoshi-sama'. She could see Misao now holding a vice grip on Aoshi, not that he seemed to mind, he was actually enjoying it by the looks of it. Kenshin on the other hand, could be seen seething. No one dared to talk to him or bring Kaoru up in any of the conversations. They all knew how protective he was of her and didn't want to get on his bad side. The side which horrified most at first sight that they never seemed to show their face again after witnessing it. While halfway through the movie, the door to the dorm creaked open, no one but Kenshin seemed to notice. He silently left the living room to 'welcome' Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled happily, she and Soujiro had a pleasant time. Time with Soujiro flew by, Kaoru felt so amazed at how open and comfortable she was with him. She remembered opening up to Soujiro and telling him about her unrequited love for Kenshin. Just as she was putting her shoes away she turned around and saw the subject of her thoughts. _'Kenshin'_

"Kaoru, where were you?"

"Didn't Megumi tell you? I was at Soujiro's place" Kaoru huffed as she took off her coat.

"I see, well I don't like him. You don't know what kind of guy he is. Who knows he could be some perverted maniac."

"Kenshin seriously he's not like that! Give him a chance! You don't even know him; he's a really nice guy!"

"Oh so you're going to be spending more time with him now? I can't believe you forgot our movie night" suddenly Kenshin wished he hadn't spoken, knowing Kaoru's stubbornness she would take his statement far, and by far he meant FAR!

"Kenshin, you know what? I'm sick and tired of you trying to act like my dad! I'm a fully grown adult. I am capable to taking care of myself! Is that seriously what you expect from me Kenshin? That I'd forget you guys for some newbie! I was just trying to be friendly." Kaoru slammed the door to the dorm and went to her bedroom. The entire ruckus brought the whole gang out; what they saw standing in the doorway was a lone Kenshin. Misao let go of Aoshi and stepped toward Kenshin, Aoshi grabbed her arm and shook his head. Misao shrugged his hand off and placed her slender hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Kenshin, I'm really sorry but it was sort of your fault. Your never suppose to blame a women, you should go talk to her"

Kenshin looked back at Misao's face; her eyes were filled with determination and sympathy. She slowly nodded at him and pushed him towards the door. Kenshin knowing Misao was right walked towards Kaoru's room and opened it.

"Well that went well." Sano stretched his arms and patted his stomach. "You know I just had such a good idea! We should give Kaoru and Kenshin some time to talk, like you know one on one. So that means we should clear the dorm and we can do that by hitting the club!"

"Hm doesn't sound half bad let's go!" Misao jumped dragging Aoshi behind her.

Megumi shook her head and wrote a note to Kaoru telling her where they were.

"Kaoru? Can I come in?" Kenshin stuck his head in through the door to see Kaoru ignoring him.

"Kaoru? I'm sorry about what I said" Kenshin entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed making sure she was listening to every word he said.

"Kaoru listen I didn't mean what I said. It's just, after being best friends for so long, I don't think I've ever seen you just leave for someone else. I was just worried that I wouldn't be there for you in case something happened."

"Kenshin, I told you already I'm an adult. Do you expect honestly expect to be with me ever single step of my life?"

'_Umm, yeaah.' _

"No but I rather stay for as long as I can"

"You don't have to; if you keep holding me back like this I won't be able to do anything on my own!"

'_I'm sorry Kenshin, but this is for our own good.' _

"I'm holding you back! Kaoru, I'm just protecting you!" Kenshin said the hurt in his voice was clearly evident.

"Well I don't need your protection, I didn't ask for it, nor will I ever!"

"That's not how it was 9 yrs ago! You practically grovelled at my feet for safety!"

Kaoru turned her head and glared at Kenshin. "You are pathetic. That was the past, how the hell do you expect a 9 year old to react to her parents' death Kenshin! I can't believe you'd even bring that up! Is this the protection you're talking about Kenshin?"

Kenshin stared at Kaoru's face, pain was written on her face. '_I caused that; I'm the one behind it'_

Kenshin automatically said "I was just reminding you of the pain you had to go through and I don't want you to go through it again. At least not without me by your side."

"Oh and may I ask what are you going to protect me from? Yourself?" Kaoru screamed

"Be quiet Kaoru!" Kenshin hissed "What's wrong with you?"

'_He's right! Kaoru, what are you saying? I'm doing what I need to do for my own best, call it selfish but I need to do this. Soujiro was right I have to distance myself from Kenshin in order to get over him.'_

"Nothing's wrong with me. You know what Kenshin? I'm sorry. Now if you don't mind, I rather be alone"

"Oh alright, I'll be in my dorm if you need me. Oh and the group went down to the club!" Kenshin said surprised and quite relieved at Kaoru's change in demeanour. Kaoru hauled herself out of bed and went through her closet looking for something to wear. She found a black halter top and a mini plaited red skirt. Kaoru dressed up quickly then grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Kenshin suddenly got a text from Sano saying _"Hey is everything cool between you and Kaoru?" _

Kenshin replied quickly_ "Yeah, I think so. We talked, then she told she needed some time alone"_

"_Well Kenshin, I don't think she actually meant that. Come down to club NOW!"_

Confusedly Kenshin put on his black half sleeved dress shirt and went down to the club. The club was a half a yard away from their dorms. As he entered the club he showed his ID, the strobe lights and humidity created a busy atmosphere which didn't help Kenshin's claustrophobia. He recognized Sano and the others in the corner sitting in their usual booth. He slid in next to Aoshi and noticed everyone was avoiding him; they were conversing on their own, and were evading eye contact.

"So Sano, why did you call me here?" Kenshin coughed making them all realize of his presence.

"Oh Kenshin, you know we have your back right?"

"Yeah, now what is it?"

"Well you see. Uhm" Sano quickly glanced in a different direction. Kenshin followed his gaze and saw Kaoru out on the dance floor with Soujiro! They looked to be having a great time; Kaoru didn't even notice anyone other than Soujiro. Kenshin turned around and faced Sano. His lips were set in a straight line, his eyes held the emotion of betrayal.

"I'm leaving. Give Kaoru my best regards. It seems her and Soujiro really hit it off" Kenshin said leaving no room for arguments. Sano followed him out making sure he wouldn't hurt anyone in the process of leaving.

"Sano, I don't get it! This Soujiro character comes and my life is starting to fall apart! Heck it hasn't even been 4 days! This shit is so freaking confusing!" Kenshin yelled pounding his fist into the brick wall of the club.

"Kenshin, I just think Kaoru's going through a phase. Give her some time, to you know, get bored of this Soujiro dude"

"Sano, you wanna know something? When we were talking today she practically spelled it out for me to get the hell out of her life! And you what, I think she regretted our friendship too!" Kenshin spit out the cruel memory.

" I.. Jouchan..I mean. You have to do something to win her back. That's the only way" Sano sputtered out.

"Yeah right, I'm done with this. She can go off with her new bf for all I care. She wants out so bad, well I'll just make it that much easier for her. To hell with love, screw this." Kenshin walked away leaving a shocked Sano behind.

Sano numbly entered the club, none of the people and pandemonium registered in his mind. He was too disbelieved with the outcome of events. Knowing Kenshin and Kaoru's obstinacy, they both try to do what's best for each other and in turn hurt themselves even more. Sano took a seat beside Megumi and put his head on the table.

Megumi ruffled his hair and whispered "Sano, I know Kenshin's your best friend but you have to let them sort this out on their own. If they're not meant for each other then everything will work out according to that. Now please, relax! C'mon let's dance!" Megumi winked as she dragged Sano to dance his worries away. _'Kitsune, you sure are amazing' _Sano looked over at Megumi smiled, and let himself be hauled out of his troubles, even if it was for a little while.

**AN: WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I APPRECIATE ANY SORT OF FEEDBACK. SO PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHERE TO TAKE THIS STORY? AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE? PLEASE AND THANK-YOU! =D**


	3. Shh Our Little Secret

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN**

**AN: THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS WHO REVIEWED, I REALLY APPREACIATE IT! THIS CHAPTER ISN'T ALL THAT CLIMATIC! **

**SHH; OUR LIPS ARE SEALED**

"So Kaoru, how do u feel about his Soujiro guy?" Misao asked all too suspiciously. All 3 girls were gathered on their living room floor, spooning out huge amounts of chocolate ice-cream.

"I don't feel anything" Kaoru murmured with her mouth full as the ice cream slid down the corner of her mouth. She didn't bother wiping it off; after all it was just her girlfriends and her. Instead she shoved her spoon into the tub and nibbled on the ice-cream, savouring its taste without a care regarding the scowl fixed on Megumi's face.

"C'mon Kaoru, the only reason we're having this girl's night is so we can get your feelings straight!" Megumi said impatiently, establishing the fact that she rather be doing more 'important' stuff, namely involving a certain rooster head.

"Alright Kaoru, but what about Kenshin? What happened between you and him?" Misao questioned eagerly.

"Mhm, nothing really. If you absolutely need to know, yeah of course I still like Kenshin. Mhm but Sou-chan said he'd help me get over him." Kaoru said making gesticulations with her spoon.

"Wait! You want to get over Kenshin?" Misao nearly screeched.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that? A person can choose to stop their obsessive love."

"Yeah, but you're Kaoru. What happened to I'm not EVER going to give up. Kenshin is mine and I won't let another man–snatching possessive girlfriend take him away from! And how the hell is this Soujiro dude going to help you? If your own 2 best friends can't, then he can't either!" Misao announced confidently as she crossed her arms. Kaoru just smiled at her best friend's ranting and replied all too causally.

"Hmf, I will get over him! You guys wanna know why? He treats me like his little sister. It frustrates me to hell! Remember the time you guys dolled me up so I could pick up a guy to get over Kenshin? Well you what happened? I went to the car, and Kenshin was the only one there at the moment. You know what was his reaction to what I was wearing? He didn't look me in the eye ONCE, heck he barely looked at me. He told me to go change. What a turn on I was!" Kaoru grimaced as she looked at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"And how's Sou-chan going to help me? Misao, he's already helped me so much, when I'm with him..I'm sort of able to forget about Kenshin. This may seem overly melodramatic but ever since Tomoe and Kenshin had that mutual breakup he's been treating me differently. As if he's afraid of me. We hardly talk anymore. He's just full of shit sometime, prancing back into my life whenever he feels the need too. You guys don't get it! Nor will you EVER. Soujiro knows how it feels to be an alternative knowing the person you cherish so dearly is your topmost priority." Kaoru got up from her place off the ground, tossed her spoon into sink and slipped her bunny slippers on. She looked back at her friends who were just staring at her expectantly.

"I..I mean...me and Sou-chan are meeting up. Sorry to cut this meeting short, but seriously thanks for caring. I know you guys aren't happy with my decision, but I **need** a breather from all this 'Kenshin talk'." Kaoru waved as she headed out the door.

"KAORU! Wait! She's such an idiot, I swear Megumi she's finally lost it! She left in PJ's for god sakes!"

"Misao, I think it's best if we don't bring Kenshin up again, I have a feeling Kenshin will man up. I like this Soujiro guy, he actually may be competition!" Megumi declared gleefully. Misao just gaped at Megumi incredulously as if she had just lost her mind.

"_Hey Soujiro, meet me on the roof?" _Kaoru texted rapidly, anxiously hoping for a positive reply.

"_Yeah, I'll be there in 5." _Kaoru exhaled slowly, she needed this. He was a way to vent out her feelings. Kaoru quickly made her way to the dorm's roof; she noticed Soujiro hadn't arrived yet, so she patiently waited for him. The breeze calmed her, caressing her face, and gently combing her hair. She relished the moment when she abruptly heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Soujiro smiling straight at her. He sat next to her and sighed "It's a beautiful night eh Kaoru?" He turned to look at her but saw she was deep in thought. "Hey, Kao!" Soujiro waved his hand in front of her face breaking her trance.

"Huh? Sorry, Soujiro. And Kao?" Kaoru laughed at her nickname.

"So, you wanna tell me what's bugging you? Or do I have to force it out of you?" Soujiro smirked evilly.

"Oh and how do you exactly plan on doing that?" Kaoru asked playfully.

"Like this!" Soujiro moved in closer and started tickling her, Kaoru laughed uncontrollably while all the while clutching her stomach as she rolled on the ground.

"OKAY! I'll tell you!" Kaoru gasped, clearly amused. "Well, this is extremely pathetic I know, but its Kenshin. I don't know what to do"

"Kaoru, I think you need to start looking for other 'possible candidates' for yourself." Soujiro winked.

"Soujiro, I'm being serious! And I can't just hook up like that. What if it's a creep I end up with?"

"Fine then, me and you and hook up?"

"Are you serious?" Kaoru gawked at him.

"I'm dead serious. Hear me out alright? It's a win-win situation; just trust me on this one Kaoru. You've seriously got nothing to lose. I'll be here for you all the way." Soujiro asserted, carefully embedding the possibilities in her mind.

"I... I don't know. No offence Sou-chan, but Kenshin's NOT your biggest fan. And I don't think he'll entertain the idea of US." Kaoru stated clearly weighing her options.

"Don't worry Kaoru. I know Kenshin won't mind. It was probably a onetime thing. Other then that the option is up to you, just so I don't scare you off, I'm not saying we're going to be serious, I'm just helping you ...um..'Lift off'!"

"Lift off! Sou-chan I think you should stop trying!" Kaoru giggled as she leaned onto his shoulder "And, yes I think you're right! I'll take you up on that offer."

Soujiro grinned so bad that his cheeks hurt "Is tomorrow night good for you?" Soujiro and Kaoru sighed at the turn of events, Unaware that smouldering Amber eyes were watching them intently. Kenshin had come up to the roof to clear his mind like usual when he saw Kaoru enter through the door. For a moment he felt everything was right, him and her, now all he had to do was reach out... just as he was about to make his presence known he saw Soujiro bursting through the door. Kenshin knowing it was wrong to spy in them, contemplated that he was just looking out for his 'best friend', wondering if he was still able to call her that.

Kenshin saw Soujiro stand up and hold his hand out to Kaoru which he politely declined and replied to that she wanted to stay up here for a little longer. He nodded understanding her position and left. Kenshin watched from his place analyzing his situation _'Should I? I'm such a hypocrite, swearing off to Sano that I would leave Kaoru.' _Kenshin jumped from his hiding place and walked over to Kaoru.

"Hey" he whispered softly. Kaoru whipped her head around to see the source of the voice. Her jaw hung slightly as she quickly recovered and covered up her surprise.

"Hey" Kaoru replied distantly

"What's up?"

"Nothing, you know same old stuff."

"I thought you and the girls were having a 'Girl's Night'?"

"We were but then I just needed a breather."

"Tell me about it, hey it's not easy being with Sano 24/7! I still don't get how Megumi stands him."

Kaoru chuckled. All of a sudden her face turned passive as she turned to face Kenshin "Hey Kenshin? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Kaoru"

"Do you mind me being around Soujiro?" Kaoru stared at him waiting for his response, her blue orbs full of anxiety and hope?

Kenshin froze at that, he could either tell her the truth, the WHOLE truth and be rejected right there and then. Or he could take Sano's advice and take a different approach.

"No, I don't" Kenshin drawled slowly "I'm sorry for overreacting it's just... we've been together for so long. That the idea of you getting attached to another man made me jump to the conclusion that he'd obviously hurt you. You know guys nowadays don't necessarily think with either their mind or heart."

"I know Kenshin. Thank you." Kaoru breathed. "I think I should get going. I kind of left Megumi and Misao dazed." She dusted the nonexistent specs of dust on her PJ and got up.

"Kaoru wait!" Kenshin swiftly got up facing Kaoru. He took his thumb and brushed it across the corner of Kaoru's mouth. He stuck the thumb in his mouth and laughed "I can never understand how you're able to hold your chocolate" Kaoru blushed from embarrassment. Kenshin chuckled as he escorted a shocked Kaoru to her dorm.

"Goodnight Kenshin!" Kaoru smiled softly before entering her dorm.

"Goodnight." Kenshin murmured.

Kaoru slumped against the door and thumped herself. _'Kaoru, what the hell was that! That was too much!' _Kaoru dragged herself to bed as sleep immediately overtook her from the day's events.

**AN: OKAY WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I THINK THAT WAS ONE OF MY MORE 'LESS CREATIVE' CHAPS. WELL PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW I COULD IMPROVE IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! THANKS! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;) **


	4. Hold Me Please?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN**

**AN: THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS WHO REVIEWED, I REALLY APPREACIATE IT! THIS CHAPTER ISN'T ONE OF MY BEST I ADMIT AND IT'S SORTA A FLASHBACK TO HOW K/K MET! **

**HOLD ME PLEASE?**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY :(**

**AN: YES I TOOK VERY LONG IN UPDATING, BUT HEY MY FINALS WERE GOING ON! ANYWAYS SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING!**

Kaoru awoke that morning feeling more blue than usual. Graduation time was headed her way soon and she still hadn't completed any of the things on her _things-I-should-get-done-before-grad-list_, fall out of love with Kenshin, go dress shopping, get Kenshin to like you, get new shoes, be Kenshin's girlfriend. 'Well things are looking up!' Kaoru sighed ruefully, as she flipped over onto her tummy. She blew her bangs as she thought back to the day she met Kenshin.

_Flashback_

The rain was pounding down fast on the dojo's roof, Kaoru stared at it defiantly daring it to just try and fall. Kaoru and her father were cleaning up the dojo after their recent class, "I feel bad for anyone stuck in this weather!" Koshijiro huffed as he stacked the bokkens up, Kaoru just nodded absently as she watched the rain droplets stream down the window pane. As Kaoru and Koshijiro made their way to their home they could smell the scent of miso soup practically wafting into the garden. Koshijiro smirked proudly as he tugged his daughter inside so she wouldn't catch a cold.

Kaoru walked into the kitchen hoping to get sneak some of her mom's amazing cooking. She saw a small boy about her age with extremely long red hair, that reached his back, and violet eyes slurping away on some soup. Kaoru giggled at her hallucination and then did a double take and stared at the boy sitting at HER family's table! She haughtily went to him wagging her finger at him and was about to let out a series of insults when her mother came into the kitchen. "Oh Kaoru! I see you've met Kenshin ne? Poor thing had nowhere to go, be nice to him ok?" Kaoru nodded, her anger turning into overly sweet peachiness as she took a seat beside him hoping for a personal introduction. "Ahem hi! My name's Kaoru Kamiya! What's yours?" Kaoru smiled cheekily at the boy, who just stared at her if she'd completely lost her mind. "Umm Kenshin? Didn't I hear your mother JUST introduce us?" Kaoru bit the inside of her cheek ignoring his last question, or statement. "Ohh that's a nice name, so how old are you Kenny?"

"9 and half" Kenshin's voice quivered as he stared at the all too scary girl in front of him.

"Really? That's great cause I'm 9 too! What school do you go to?" Kaoru stared as Kenshin's face went through a chain of emotions; sadness, conflict, fury, and most of all pain, he looked at her sorrowfully with those violet eyes so downcast that Kaoru suddenly felt conscious about what she said.

"I don't go to school."

"WHAT? That's not fair, then why do I gotta go? You gotta go to school; I bet you're just lying! You're parents would never allow that!"

"I don't have-"

"That's quite enough Kaoru! I told you to be nice to the boy not interrogate him on his life!" Kaoru's mother snapped at her s her cerulean eyes blazed with anger and disappointment. Kaoru sunk into her seat and glared at the boy sitting across from her.

"Kaoru, I need you to stay here with Kenshin and keep him company alright? Me and your mom are just heading down to the orphanage."

Kaoru's confusedly stared at the red-headed kid and put two and two together. 'I'm so stupid sometimes! He doesn't have a parent that's why he doesn't go to school!'

"But daddy! You said yourself NOT to go out in this weather, please don't go!" Kaoru pleaded.

"Don't worry Kao-chan, I'm an expert driver and we'll be back before you know it!" her father boasted as he winked, kissed her forehead, and headed out the door. Kaoru's mother right behind him pulled on her white trench coat and hugged both the children. "Take care and make sure you treat Kenshin nicely!" her mother chastised right before she left.

By time her parents returned her and Kenshin had been engrossed in a deep conversation about their favourite things, it turned out that Kenshin wasn't half as bad as he seemed. Kaoru smiled in relief when her parents came into the living room with apparently good news, and EVEN better news. Good news was that Seujiro Hiko, famous entrepreneur, owner and founder of Himura INC. has been trying to adopt Kenshin recently, ever since Seujiro had heard of the rebellious, obstinate, shot-tempered child he'd been interested since, running away from the orphanage, had only slowed the process but Seujiro was a man of business and something as little as running away wasn't going to stop Seujiro from getting what he wanted and, to put it in a nutshell he wanted Kenshin to be his successor. The better news was, since he wouldn't be able to come anytime soon Kenshin was allowed to stay with the Kamiyas.

'He was so distant back then' Kaoru murmured as she breathed in the silence. The only reason why Kaoru and Kenshin had gotten so close was because of one thing, one thing that's all it took, yet it cost her so much. **The death of her parents.**

Kaoru and Kenshin were sitting in the living room watching T.V, waiting for Kaoru's parents who went to pick up Seujiro from the airport when **RINNG RINNG**. "I'll get it!" Kaoru screeched with joy as she jumped off the couch and opened the door to reveal a huge expressionless man, with black hair as long as Kenshin's, and eyes which bore into hers, Kaoru speechless just stepped aside and let the man through. She looked out the door and didn't see her parents. 'That's weird.' An overwhelming feeling of fear and adrenaline bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Kaoru led Seujiro to the living room where Kenshin sat, he barely acknowledged the man. Kenshin glanced at his foster father and gave him a slight nod, which Hiko respond to with a smirk.

"Umm Seujiro-san?" Hiko stared at the little girl looking up at him with big full of determination and worry.

"Please call me Hiko." He grabbed Kaoru's tiny hand and shook it enthusiastically. Kaoru pulled her hand away from his vice grip and asked "Hiko, where are my parents? Didn't they come home with you?"

"With me? I came all by myself, I waited at the airport for a FULL half hour and when your parents didn't show up I took a cab."

"But..They've been gone for at least 3 hours now!"

"Don't worry yourself, we'll just go back to the airport and see if they're still there."

Unfortunately they didn't even go as far as the corner of their block when Hiko got a call. "Yes, I understand. We'll be right over. Driver please turn the car around, and head to the local hospital."

'Hospital!' Kaoru's eyes widened at the possibilities. Just as soon as the hospital came into sight Kaoru rushed out of the cab, as it parked, with Hiko and Kenshin in tow. Hiko walked to the main desk and calmly stated "Kamiya," the secretary, annoyed, looked up and lazily said "room 214." Kaoru felt a sudden surge of anxiety as she walked towards her parents' room. '212...213...214' Hiko gave Kaoru a slight push towards her door as she stood apparently in trance. Kenshin reluctantly grasped her tiny hand in his; Kaoru looked up at him hesitantly as he pulled them both through the door.

Kaoru's heart hammered as she saw her father, his breathing irregular and excruciatingly painful. She began to close the distance between them and touched his hand gently, as if afraid that she'd be the reason behind his pain. Teardrops fell and landed on his hand "I'm sorry otousan," Kaoru whispered as she wiped the tears on his hand. The door opened slightly, and a doctor peeked in through the door, subliminally asking Hiko permission to come in.

Kaoru twiddled her thumbs in anxiety, as she listened intently to what he had to say, "Mr. Seujiro would you please care to step outside with him for a minute?"

Hiko followed him outside, and they could be heard through the door conversing in a hushed tone, Kaoru whipped her head and glared at Kenshin. "You," She hissed as she shook as she menacingly took a step towards him. Kenshin, looked into her sapphire eyes and saw the deep resentment and despair that was held in them...towards him? Kaoru seized Kenshin's shirt and brought him closer, "I hate you, this is your entire fault! I hate you!" Kaoru choked back a sob as she slammed her fists into Kenshin's chest.

"Woah there!" Hiko pulled Kaoru away from Kenshin, as he straightened himself. Kaoru ashamed, looked over at the doctor and suddenly whispered, "Where's my mother?"

The doctor obviously looked distraught by the question and shifted uncomfortably as he thought over how to break the news to her.

"Kaoru, I'm really sorry but your mother wasn't able to make it, the impact of the crash..." Kaoru just stared at him in disbelief, and shook the tears away but only momentarily, "And daddy? Is he ok?"

**AN: CLIFFY, WELL SORTA ANYWAYS! ;) REVIEW AND PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID, I ENJOY ALL KINDA REVEWS BAD, GOOD, W.E! DON'T I WILL UDPATE SOON! I JUST WANNA FIGURE OUT THE OTHER HALF OF MY STORY BEFORE I CONTINUE, ANYWAYS TELL ME IN WHICH DIRECTION I SHOULD TAKE THIS STORY? ALL IDEAS ARE APPREACIATED! MY RUNNING LOW ON CREATIVE JUICES :) REVIEW. NOW. **


	5. His Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN**

**AN:** Okay so I know I left this story for more than a year or so. And I'm sorry! But I'm back :) And I now know what I want from this story so hopefully the next update won't be next year. But bear with me as I have exams right now. Grr..

*Once again the quote at the beginning is from the middle of the story*

**His Decision**

"_...Kenshin you deserve better too, we..this whatever it was, it was not compatible."_

Kaoru, I'm really sorry but your mother wasn't able to make it, the impact of the crash..." Kaoru just stared at him in disbelief, and shook the tears away but only momentarily, "And daddy? Is he ok?"

"Ah you see the car accident affected his central nervous system; Kaoru this may be hard to understand but your father has brain damage. People with such a condition do not tend to live for very long after the incident. Do you understand?" Kaoru stared at the man who looked down at her and expected her to take everything calmly as her whole life just tore apart right in her face.

Kaoru just nodded numbly as she walked out the door holding onto pieces of a life that was long gone.

Since her parent's death was so unexpected Hiko took her in too, but a social outcast can only put up with two stubborn hardheaded kids for so long.

Dr. Gensai, a kind aged man, took her in. He was a friend of her grandfather, and respected him dearly. Kaoru never felt out of place in his home, he treated her as her own daughter. Over the years Kenshin conspicuously was with her through everything, he made sure to never leave her side, when Kenshin had a fan club of girls after him junior high he chose to go with Kaoru to the prom, his reason being he got _lonely_ without their occasional witty banter.

"_Well no use in lying in bed and thinking about the unchangeable"_

Kaoru slowly dragged her way out of bed when she heard a low thump on her door thinking it would be Megumi or Misao she went to answer it.

"Why on earth would you guys be out this early in the morn-"Kaoru stared wide eyed at Kenshin who was trying hard not to blush at the indecency of her outfit. Trying to break the tension, Kenshin stepped forward which Kaoru misunderstood and slammed the door on his face.

"Kenshin you perv! How dare you come in here while I'm half dressed!"

"You're the one that let me in!" Kenshin squeaked back from behind the door trying to justify his actions. Kaoru peeked out from behind the door, saw him rubbing his now red nose, and glared at him before opening the door for him and gesturing him in. Kenshin being oblivious to Kaoru's actual anger commented offhandedly "And it's not like I haven't seen you in less." He slowly gestured at her outfit when Megumi passed by with a shock stricken face.

"Ohoho! So is _that _what you and Kaoru are up to? I knew there was something kinky about your relationship! Didn't I tell you Kaoru?" Megumi rambled uncaring to the fact that Kenshin was staring at Kaoru with hope? Disbelief? Want?

Kaoru, tomato faced at her accusation, turned away. Kenshin's face fell at her reaction and he tried clearing the confusion.

"No Megumi, it's not like that. I've known Kaoru for so long I don't even think she's a girl!" Kenshin turned his face horrified and stared at the changing emotions on her face.

"If I'm not a girl?! Then what the hell am I to you?" Kaoru seethed. Kenshin hurriedly waved her question of trying to reason.

"Now Kaoru-dono. Be reasonable I was just telling Megumi here-"Kenshin pointed to an already missing Kitsune and sighed.

"This is why."

"Excuse me?" Kenshin whipped his head back to the now silent Kaoru.

"This is _exactly_ why I like Soujiro. He treats me like a girl. I don't expect Aoshi or Sano to, but Kenshin you of all people I expected to see that. I know I do not act like one but I still want all the same things a _normal _girl wants.

"Kaoru I'm really sorry, I was just backing you up. I didn't want Megumi to think of you in an inappropriate way because of me. I truly do see you as a girl believe it or not." Kenshin gently smiled at her and pulled her in for a friendly hug, which Kaoru eagerly accepted.

"Hey Kaoru I-" Kaoru quickly pushed herself out of Kenshin's embrace and slid herself over to Soujiro, who was standing in the doorway, with his usual smile plastered to his face. He gently took Kaoru who was within arm's length and pulled her forward for a chaste peck. Kaoru held her breath as she saw Kenshin look away, from the corner of her eye, dutifully.

"Oh hey Kenshin," Soujiro greeted, when he noticed the other man in the room standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and his eyes darting between Soujiro and Kaoru.

Pulling herself to her full height, Kaoru smiled at Soujiro "What brings you here so early? Miss me already?" She laughed at her cheesy joke and Soujiro only smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

"Actually I was wondering if you'd be up for breakfast." Kaoru brought hand up in a contemplative manner.

"Hmm sleep in or have breakfast with this amazing man?" Weighing her hands, she brought it up to Soujiro's face and gently said "Amazing man wins!"

Blushing at her show of affection, Soujiro cleared his throat when he realized Kenshin was glaring at them. Breaking the tender moment he asked "Hey Kenshin, want to join us?"

Kenshin had seen the whole scene underplay, and he knew being around them any longer would just about the break the restrain he'd put on his emotions. Gritting his teeth he forged a smile and politely declined, "No thanks, I just needed to get something. But it seem _Miss_ Kaoru, has misplaced it. Maybe she'll find it along with her common sense." He glared at her before hurriedly retreating.

Slamming Kaoru's dorm room shut, he clenched his eyes and swallowed the aftertaste of what he saw. Removing himself from her doorway, Kenshin made his way to his uncle's house, knowing he needed someone to talk to right now.

"Well it seems to me, once again, you're the idiot!" Hiko snorted in response to the elaborate tale Kenshin had just told.

"You know Kaoru likes you, yet you still treat her as you would any other girl. No, in fact, you treat her like your sister. So how's she supposed to know she's special to you?"

Grumbling and pouting Kenshin glared, "She does **not** like me! If she did she would be with me and not that always smiling freak."

Inwardly smiling at his pupil's dilemma, Hiko decided to add fuel to the already raging fire, "Well maybe if you were more of a man, she'd like you."

Kenshin only sent him his worst death glare, to which Hiko laughed.

"But seriously, I think if you like her make her see it. Baka, it's your last year you may as well take risks so ten years from now you won't regret wondering what could've been. Now get out of my house, I've had enough of your presence."

Getting up from his place, Kenshin rolled his eyes and smirked knowing this was Hiko's way of saying he was getting uncomfortable with the topic.

"Thanks..uncle," grinning from ear to ear at Hiko's expression he casually strolled out laughing.

Contemplatively he recalled his times with Kaoru, realizing he was slightly overprotective of her was no surprise but then again, he probably gave her the wrong signal while being that way and dating Tomoe at the same time. Smacking his head at his stupidity, he thought back to how even when he was dating Tomoe, Kaoru had always been his priority. He didn't think anything of it at the time expect that's just how they'd always been, but Tomoe had painstakingly opened his eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

"_No Kenshin, that's not how a brother treats his sister," Tomoe glared at Kenshin as tears threatened to fall._

"_I'm not happy with you, and you're not happy with me. What's the point of this?" _

_Taking a step towards her, he placed his hand on Tomoe's shoulder as a comforting gesture._

"_Who says I'm not happy?"_

_Letting out an ironic laugh, Tomoe began to tackle Kenshin's argument point by point, "Kenshin, you're really blind. You hang out with Kaoru more than you do with me, and I understand you guys are best friends but even then once you get home, you have this..this expression on your face saying you'd like to be anywhere but here! You force out the conversations between us! It may have actually started with us having real feelings but now it's turned into nothing but a monotonous routine!"_

_Kenshin's eyes widened as he heard of all the hurt Tomoe slapped in his face, squeezing her shoulder slightly he began apologizing furiously, "Tomoe, I'm so so sorry. I didn't know that's how you felt. Oh baby, I never would've done that if it was hurting you that bad. Please Tomoe forgive me, I may not deserve it but it was never my intention to put you through all this. You deserve so much better."_

_Hanging his head in shame, Tomoe spoke almost gently, "Kenshin you deserve better too, we..this whatever it was, it was not compatible. At least we know now, rather than later when it got serious. I truly did like you Kenshin, but honestly, I do not think I could have ever loved you. And more importantly you need to realize just who your feelings are for, they aren't for me or for some other girl that's bound to come in the future. They're for Kaoru, and Kenshin until you realize that you will not be happy with just anyone else."_

_Nodding slightly, Kenshin brought Tomoe forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "Thank you Tomoe, for everything. I sincerely hope you find happiness."_

Shaking his head at the memory, he remembered how Kaoru had been extremely mad when he had told her of their breakup. She had even went as far as to offer talking to Tomoe for him, he laughed at that. Kaoru really was something, and it was too soon to lose her without at least an indication of his feelings, and Kenshin planned to give her just that.

**REVIEW, Please? It helps me update :)**


End file.
